Only Yours, Only Mine
by Jagger3
Summary: It's the day of Alec's and Magnus's one year anniversary and Alec has a surprise for his boyfriend, unfortunatly Magnus is in a bad mood. Hopefully their anniversary won't be spent sulking. Rated M for lemons !


Alec hurried home, a small bag tucked under his arm, and allowed himself a brief moment of personal triumph; finally. After three months of calling, emailing, pestering, and eventually threats; he'd gotten it. Today was a special day; it was the one year anniversary of his and Magnus's relationship, and, coincidentally, the same day they'd moved in together. He smiled and held the bag tighter, speeding up his pace as he walked. The item he'd acquired was something Isabelle had shown him late one evening, and the damn thing practically screamed 'Magnus'. He usually never bothered picking gifts up for his boyfriend, since he could magically snap them into existence, but this was a special occasion. The thing he had was unique, so unique that it'd practically cost an arm and a leg. But it was worth it knowing Magnus would love it. Alec smiled, a little bounce in his step as he neared home. A lot had happened since they moved in together. For one thing, nothing he owned had holes in it anymore; Magnus had seen to that. Thankfully, that was about it in the clothing department of Alec's life. He fished his key out of his pocket and was about to open the door when it slammed open, almost taking his nose off, and a very furious vampire stormed out, literally steaming at the ears. Alec stared as the vampire stalked off, and then walked into their flat, "Magnus?"

"I…hate…people." Magnus moaned, his face buried in a pillow. He raised it his head, "'cept you honey." He then face planted back into the cushion. The warlock was sprawled over his couch wearing his usual loud rainbow paints and a tight black fishnet tank top.

After briefly wondering why Magnus even bothered with wearing a top at all, Alec set the small bag down and walked over, sitting next to his boyfriend, and rubbing his back, "Want to talk about it?"

Magnus curled himself around, his head now in Alec's lap, and made a weird growling noise, "So you saw the asshole leaving?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well he comes in here and demands to know why there's a rumor about a vampire who can walk in the sun. I tell him I'm not working today. He then goes on a rant about genetic modification, how it's MY fault, and that he wants to find out if the rumors are true. So I tell him to shove his ass out the door because I'm busy. But, you'll never guess; he doesn't leave!"

"What'd you do?"

"Persuaded him." Magnus replied, his voice muffled in Alec's lap.

Alec remembered the steam he saw streaking from the vampires' ears and shuddered. He was very glad to be on Magnus's good side. Alec also felt irritated at the nameless vampire; it was their anniversary and that blood sucking leech had put his lover in a terrible mood. Great.

"Where were you today?" Magnus asked, snuggling into Alec's lap and wrapping his arms around him.

"Just out for a walk." Alec replied automatically. He'd been saying that whenever he went to go do anything related to the anniversary.

"You've been taking quite a few walks." Magnus sighed.

"Sorry, just…trying to stay in shape." Alec lied pathetically, but thankfully Magnus wasn't paying to close attention to notice.

"Alec, you're perfect. Don't worry about that." Magnus replied almost automatically. He loved his boyfriend more than anything, and he knew it was practically impossible for Alec to ever stop training, so he was always fit. Adding in extra workouts was unneeded stress that the warlock felt was ridiculous.

Alec smiled and ran his fingers through Magnus's hair, glad he hadn't gelled it up today. He tugged playfully on the strands and then rubbed his finger pads against his boyfriend's temple, loving the feeling of his silky black hair.

Magnus made a strange sound, almost like a moaning purr, and smiled as his head was massaged, "Missed you." He murmured, closing his eyes in bliss as Alec continued playing with his hair.

"I missed you too." Alec hummed, watching with amusement as Magnus turned to putty in his hands, "Take your shirt off?"

"Hmm?"

"Take it off." Alec repeated, and then blushed as Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, but did so anyway. Once the tan, smooth, unmarred flesh was barred to the Shadowhunter, he pressed Magnus's stomach down into the couch and straddled his butt. Ignoring Magnus's questioning murmur, he began to kneed and rub his boyfriend's back, working out the kinks and knots.

At first, Magnus didn't know what exactly Alec planned to do, but once those deliciously calloused, strong hands began to work on his back, all thoughts flew from his mind. He didn't bother holding back a pleased groan as he felt his body and mind relax.

Alec smiled as he felt Magnus melt under him, and silently worked on his shoulders, moving his way down to the lower back, and then repeating. He rubbed his thumb in deep, slow circles and moved his fingers in smaller, more soothing circles. He worked out a surprising number of tense muscles as he worked, and every muscle that was treated made Magnus relax even more, making small noises of pure happiness.

It felt so good, was all Magnus's mind could comprehend. His irritated mood had fled like a bat out of hell and it was all he could do not to just pass out. He was warm, Alec was on top of him, and those amazingly skilled hands were turning him into a useless zombie. No, strike that, zombies' had more mental capacity than he did at the moment. Magnus moaned as Alec worked on his lower back, massaging his spine and then the surrounding muscles. He felt Alec finish but was too far gone to even open his eyes. Magnus thought he heard someone speaking to him, but the warlock felt heavy…it had been a bad day…

Alec watched as Magnus gave one last sigh and then sank into sleep, a small, happy smile on his face. It made Alec feel better, knowing he'd probably helped Magnus out a lot, so he wasn't too upset by the fact that Magnus was going to spend their anniversary sleeping. He looked way too happy for Alec to be mad at him.

Magnus awoke feeling disoriented, slightly panicked and then confused about the panic. Had he forgotten something? He sighed and rolled over, and then blinked in surprise at the fluid movement of his back. Damn he felt good…oh yeah! Magnus smiled happily; Alec's massage. He hummed and then glanced at his watch. It was eleven o'clock at night. He sat up, stretched pleasantly, and then walked quietly into the bedroom. He slipped inside and smiled at the sight of Alec.

Looking up from his book, Alec smiled warmly, "Sleep alright?"

"The best sleep in 800 years." Magnus purred, crawling into bed next to his boyfriend. He was pleasantly surprised when Alec put down his book and moved closer, stealing a kiss. But when Magnus moved to draw away, he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. The warlock hummed happily and returned the kiss tenth fold; nibbling on Alec's lower lip and then sweeping his tongue over it. Once Alec gasped, he slid inside and they had a playful battle of dominance, but this time Magnus backed off, letting Alec have the upper hand. He groaned when he was pushed down, Alec straddling him like before, and then peppered his bare chest with kisses and the occasional nip, paying extra special attention to the dusky colored nipples.

Alec watched Magnus wiggled and moan beneath him, and couldn't deny it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. He smiled and pulled away, ignoring Magnus's hiss of disapproval, and pulled off his own shirt, quickly silencing any protests. He smiled, "I have something for you Magnus." He purred, feeling the present he'd gotten Magnus beginning to work. He no longer felt shy and awkward; instead he felt dominate and hungry for the man beneath him.

"O-oh really?" Magnus asked, his face a little flushed. He watched Alec smirk down at him, and it nearly stopped his heart. Since when did Alec smirk! Magnus watched his boyfriend reach into his back pocket and draw out a small vial, now empty, and wave it under his nose. The warlock almost went cross eyed trying to read it, but once he did his eyes nearly flew out if his head, "You drank this?"

A slow, predatory smile spread over Alec's lips, watching with amusement as Magnus shivered, "Right when you walked in. I know we talked about it a while ago, and I didn't want to, but now…" He winked and placed his hands on either side of Magnus's head, eyes dark with lust, "Happy anniversary."

"Holy shi—" Magnus moaned, and then got too lost in the kissing and touching to remember how to speak. The potion Alec had taken was basically a confidence booster. A confidence booster spiked with a LOT of hormones. It was almost a dream, Magnus thought crazily, feeling Alec pin him to the bed and bite his neck, a damn good…fantastic dream. He groaned as he felt pants and underwear being removed from both of them, "Jeez, Alec…you're such a turn on…" Magnus panted, his green gold eyes narrowed in pleasure.

Alec grinned up at him and kissed his lover, enjoying the feeling of bare skin on skin, and how Magnus's lips molded perfectly against his own. It all felt wonderful. He pushed his hips against Magnus's and started grinding, moaning as waves of pleasure taunted them both. He felt Magnus bite him impatiently, and his moan upgraded into a soft growl, "Want something?"

Magnus's mouth curved into a perfect smirk, "You, darling." He purred, "All of you."

"Only yours." Alec whispered roughly, kissing Magnus as his hands played with the beautiful body beneath him. He ran his hands lower and lower, before wrapping his hand around the warlock's member and stroking it in slow agony, "Only mine."

"Yessss…" Magnus breathed, falling back into the covers and letting Alec have his wicked way with him. He felt the calloused finger pads running up and down the sides of his shaft and he let out a groan as Alec continued to torture him, thankfully it didn't last too long, and Magnus found himself, once again, letting his control disappear into Alec's capable hands.

Alec's mouth watered as he watched Magnus get really into it; what the hell did he do to deserve somebody like him? The Shadowhunter moved his hand away, and replaced it just as quickly with his mouth, sucking and licking Magnus's dick almost eagerly.

Magnus swore in a language that sounded like crackling flames as he felt Alec speeding him towards the cliff edge and he desperately tried to slow it all down, "A-Alec, Alec you've got to stop…!" He panted, and then moaned loudly when Alec slowly took him out of his mouth and teasingly licked the tip.

"Why?" Alec asked innocently, still twirling his tongue around the head.

Magnus growled low in his chest and sat up, dragging a rather surprised looking Alec in for a heated kiss. He fisted Alec's short, unruly black hair as he poured out every ounce of feeling and energy into the kiss, moaning in approval when Alec responded back similarly. When he finally broke away they were both panting, "Because," Magnus purred, his eyes bright, "I want you inside of me."

Alec shuddered at the words and kissed Magnus again, pushing him onto his back, and mumbling, "Lube?" between kisses.

Snapping his fingers, Magnus silently thanked magic as Alec poured some onto his hand, "Don't bother prepping." He commanded, his voice thick and full of lust, "Alec just fuck me."

"By the Angel—" Alec swore, he hadn't been hard already those simple words would've done it. He quickly coated himself and spread Magnus legs before pushing inside. He shivered and moaned aloud with Magnus as he was enveloped in the tight, wet, hot entrance. It felt so overwhelmingly good it took all his willpower not to start moving.

Thankfully, Magnus seemed to be on the same page as Alec because he snapped his hips upwards and growled, "Move!" the desperate need in his voice quite clear.

Alec felt his breath catch and then began to move, thrusting into the warlock, searching for the spot that would make his lover scream his name. He didn't have to wait long; he changed the angle slightly and slammed inside, earning a howl of pleasure from Magnus. He moaned loudly as Magnus rocked his hips towards him, taking him deeper, and then picked up the pace, moving faster and harder.

Having Alec above him and watching the pleasure wrap around them both was almost too much for Magnus. He lifted his legs to get Alec to go deeper, and didn't bother holding back his shouts of pleasure as Alec took him to an all new high. It felt so amazing, and everything was being fogged out in white hot pleasure. Magnus felt his own release building all too soon, and he reached up, digging his fingers into Alec's shoulders, urging him to go faster.

Feeling Magnus tense underneath him, Alec picked up the pace, crying out with Magnus as he felt the entrance convulse around him as they both climaxed at once. He screamed Magnus's name and heard his own being shouted out as well. He rolled his hips forward as they rode out their high and moaned softly, before withdrawing and collapsing next to his boyfriend. Alec just lay there, feeling his bones melt into liquid. Judging by Magnus's expression, he was in a similar state. Alec smiled and, with more effort that it should have taken, rolled over, lying halfway on his boyfriend, "Happy anniversary." He murmured.

"Don't go to sleep yet." Magnus whispered, sounding equally as exhausted, "I still have to give you my present."

Alec forced himself awake and watched Magnus fish around lazily in his bedside drawer, before pulling out a white, unmarked envelope, "For you, Alexander." He purred, happy when it elicited a blush from his boyfriend since that meant he was back to normal.

Moving was almost too much for Alec, but he managed to take the envelope and flip it open. Two brightly colored slips of paper fluttered out and he picked them up. As he read his eyes got bigger and bigger, until he turned to Magnus in shock, "What is this?"

"Two plane tickets to Aruba, a tropical island that's part of the Caribbean." Magnus yawned, "For a month." He added, "It's fine with your parents, I checked, and we're leaving tomorrow."

"This…Magnus…wow." Alec breathed, staring at the tickets like he was afraid they were going to disappear if he looked away.

Magnus hummed happily, wrapping arms around Alec as his boyfriend tucked the tickets away and placed them back on the table, "Happy anniversary, Alexander." He whispered, "And thank you for the most wonderful gift of all time."

Alec blushed and curled up against Magnus, a silly smile etched across his face, "I'm glad you liked it. Maybe…maybe when we're in Aruba we can try it again sometime…"

Magnus stared at his lover and felt a slow, sleepy smile curl on his lips, "I get to play with my present again while you enjoy yours? Now that's too perfect."

They grinned at each other and then finally let sleep take them, filling their dreams with vacation and all the things they would do together once they had a month alone.


End file.
